


Past Perfection

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel based on Savoy Truffle's “Future Imperfect”, and no, it’s not official, because I haven’t gotten permission from her to write a sequel to it. She’s doing a fabulous job on a new fic called “How to Tell Your Daughter You’re Dating a Porn Star”, so I don’t dare interrupt. I just wish she’d hurry up with a new chapter. Anyway, it’s a day before Jim et al head out for Nibiru, and he’s being watched. In a world filled with genetic perfection, why would anyone be interested in a non-mod? Don’t own them, or the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Future Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953907) by [Savoytruffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoytruffle/pseuds/Savoytruffle). 



Jim definitely felt as if he was being watched. He, Bones, Spock and the others were entering a deli in San Francisco as he felt the eyes on him. He looked up to find a tall, black haired man with startling pale skin and blue eyes studying him. The man was obviously a mod, and perhaps he was just curious as to how a non-mod had risen to the position of a starship captain.

“Jim? Hey, what are you looking at?” Uhura asked.

Jim snapped out of his reverie, “Uh, nothing, Uhura, did you see that man?” By the time both of them turned back to where he had been standing, he was gone.

“What man?” Uhura asked.

“Oh, never mind, it doesn’t matter now. I should be used to being stared at by mods,” Jim replied. “I’m hungry, let’s eat.” Uhura smiled at him as McCoy clapped him on the shoulder, the friends made their way into the deli, but Jim couldn’t help but look over his shoulder. Probably his instincts driven by years of doing just that.

* * *

John Harrison was what he was called, it really wasn’t his name, but the fiction suited him for the moment. The man he studied now was far from what this society would call perfect, or even superior, but he intrigued him more than any of the current “perfect” people of the society. Kirk was strong, extremely intelligent, and exceedingly handsome by anyone’s standards, even his. These people only thought they knew what perfection was, he thought as he noticed the young captain meet his eyes. Even this genetically imperfect creature had qualities that he himself would value.

Harrison watched as Kirk turned to one of his crewmates, and he took the opportunity to turn and walk away. He had work to do, and he needed to get to another continent entirely. It amused him that these people actually thought that they were the pinnacle of genetic perfection. They had no idea what that really was. He grabbed a PADD and read the information contained therein:

_In the year 2026 genetic advances were such that people with enough money were able to obtain genetic tinkering that rid all embryos to be implanted of any genetic abnormalities that plagued mankind for the millions of years that the homo species had existed on the planet. This of course, left many poor families unable to have the same advantages, and begging for ways that their children could also benefit from these scientific advances._

_Slowly, these genetic advances were made, and scientists made them open and free to anyone. Most kept the modifications to those that would benefit mankind by ridding it of certain diseases such as cancer, heart disease, cystic fibrosis, and others that killed people off before their time. Others, however, took this perfection to a different level. They created genetic superbeings who were strong, faster, and more intelligent than anyone else. It is even said that they healed faster than anyone else. They took these youngsters underground and trained them to be ambitious as well. Most training also tried to make them benevolent masters, as they would be the minority, not the majority._

_As would be expected, these superbeings slowly took control of the world. Unfortunately, they proved to be tyrants, vicious and cruel, mostly to those had been modified, but not to their level. The non-mods they left alone, and occasionally found uses for. This led to war as the nations of Earth struck back at those who saw themselves as superior. Each tyrant was overthrown, and it boiled down to one nation led by the tyrant Khan Noonien Singh, who threatened a nuclear war. Everyone knew this would likely lead to the annihilation of the human species and all life on Earth, but they were willing to take the chance._

_When rebel forces finally took Khan’s palace, they found it deserted. No one was left. There was a platform that looked like a space ship might have taken off. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. By 2030, unfortunately, global nuclear war had occurred, and most people were more interested in survival than perfecting their children. Those that survived turned their hard-scrabble existence into a fight to keep society together and themselves and their children alive. All this came to an abrupt culmination as Zephram Cochrane made his first trip into space and the first warp drive trip within the solar system. This got someone’s attention. It was fortunate that the species, whose attention it got, was the Vulcan species, rather than Romulan or Klingon. They touched down and First Contact was made._

_As the world united under a common cause, laws were enacted. No more superbeings could be created, however, genetic modification would continue. It was available to everyone, but not compulsory. The following years would see laws enacted to encourage people to perfect their children and slowly take away the rights of those without those modifications. No one to this day, knows what happened to those last superbeings, but it is hoped that they are never seen again._

Harrison snorted as he found a transport and shortly found himself in London. He looked at another man, this one a mod. He and his wife had twin daughters, one was a mod, the other was an unexpected non-mod who was currently being treated for a fatal genetic illness at a nearby hospital. The predator had found its prey.


	2. Adventure on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s amazing how fast someone will run. Don’t own them.

Jim always managed to amaze Bones. He was no longer the only non-mod on the ship, Annaliese had joined them soon after her own patron had died over Vulcan, and seemed to form a genuine attachment to one of the other crew members. What amazed Bones was that genetics didn’t always really tell. According to genetics, his muscles and tendons and bones should work more efficiently along with his heart and lungs when running.

Reality had just hit him how different it was. Jim had just run down a mountain at full speed ahead of murderous natives and a mountain about to blow, stopped to stun their ride, and then took off again. In spite of Bones’ better genetics, Jim was well ahead of him with no signs of slowing down. Well, he did stop long enough to drop off the scroll he was carrying and took off again. He finally stopped when he reached the cliff and Bones caught up to him, “The beach is over there!” Bones panted.

“We’re not heading for the beach,” Jim informed him just before stripping out of his robes and jumping into the ocean. Bones sighed as he followed suit. Jim was still ahead of him as they reached the ship.

“Superior genetics my ass,” Bones muttered as he pulled off the mask after the water drained from the airlock they stood in.

“Did you say something?” Jim asked, glancing back at Bones.

“Nothing,” Bones replied as the door opened and Scotty immediately launched into a complaint about being underneath an ocean in a ship not designed for atmospheric maneuvering much less that of being in an ocean. Bones, yet again, found himself following Jim as he bolted out the door and passed the Chief Engineer on his way to the bridge.

“What happened to you?” Scotty asked.

“I got outrun by a non-mod,” Bones muttered. Scotty launched into gales of laughter as Bones hurried after the Captain. Jim was kind enough to wait for him at the turbolift. All attention focused soon on the three in the shuttle. The loss of the shuttle was secondary when Jim realized he was about to lose his First Officer. Elder Spock’s words echoed through his mind about a friendship not yet realized as he struggled to ensure Spock was rescued. They managed to rescue Spock, unfortunately, the natives saw the Enterprise.

Later, in their quarters, Bones asked, “Okay, I have to know, how did you run so fast?”

Jim chuckled as he stripped off his boots, “I’ve spent most of my life running, Bones. What have you been doing?” Bones had no real answer to that.

* * *

Thomas stood on the balcony of the hospital hopelessly looking out over the ancient city of London. Despair had seeped into every crevice of his frame. A tall, solidly built man in his mid-thirties, his daughter’s illness had reduced him to the visage of an old man. It was almost harder to deliver her twin to school every morning, and her mother couldn’t stop crying. “I can help her, you know, save her,” a voice sounded behind her. “In fact, she will become a mod, if you will, and will never have to worry about it again.”

Harewood’s shoulders slumped as he turned to the man standing behind him, “How?”

“Well, this won’t be free. I give you something, you do something for me.”

Harewood turned back to the view as the man whispered to him what he wanted him to do. He knew he wouldn’t survive what would come, but his baby girl would survive. Two days later he inserted the man’s blood into the machine that would deliver it to the frail body lying in the bed. He waited to ensure that Harrison’s blood would do what he promised. Rima, Thomas’ wife lay exhausted in the chair next to the bed. Harewood watched as Lucille’s readouts at first dropped, and then slowly, almost imperceptibly, picked up, became stronger. He nodded as soon the doctors came in, and, perplexed, announced that their daughter appeared to be doing fine. Harewood nodded before kissing his wife’s forehead and leaving the room. He would keep his promise.

Harrison watched from safely down the street as the explosion ripped through downtown London. He nodded, Harewood kept his end of the bargain, he would leave the man’s family alone. He reached down and grabbed the briefcase on the ground at his side. He had more work to do back in San Francisco. He ignored the panicked people and first responders who swarmed around him.

* * *

It was the first time Jim had broken the Prime Directive, and if he followed his counterpart’s footsteps, it wouldn’t be the last. Unlike his counterpart, however, the consequences were swift and severe. He lost the Enterprise, and, unfortunately as he’d never actually been a cadet, Starfleet didn’t know what to do. Admiral Pike had yelled at him, and Jim blamed Spock. He was also seriously considering finding the non-mod city spoken about and just losing himself there. Maybe he could talk Bones into going with him.

“What am I going to do with you?” a voice asked. He looked up from the bar he was currently drinking at to see Pike sitting next to him.

“What do you mean?” Jim asked.

“You’ve managed to lose all the ground that you gained a year ago. Damn it Jim!” Pike sighed, “Never mind. I talked to Marcus, he’s given me back the Enterprise.”

“Congratulations,” Jim replied without enthusiasm. “Watch your back with that First Officer though, he has a habit of stabbing it.”

“You’re my First Officer, Jim,” Jim turned to him in surprise. “I had to talk long and hard to convince Marcus to let me do it, but he realized that Starfleet couldn’t lose its ‘Golden Boy Non-Mod’. There’d be riots,” Jim shook his head in disgust as Pike’s comm went off, “Emergency meeting of Captains and Firsts at HQ, and that means us.” Pike clapped Jim on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, Son, it’ll get better.


	3. Attack and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, unfortunately, I’m doing it. He’s a good character, but I don’t honestly see how I can further the story without him kicking the bucket. Thank you Savoytruffle for your blessing. Oh, it’s time this story earned its “M” rating. I know it’s not a true sequel, I just hope I’m doing your universe justice, and I still don’t a darn thing.

The dark craft sat nearby in Golden Gate Park. Its occupant not yet ready to make his move. Everyone wasn’t in place yet. The only thing that might foil his plans was the young non-mod with the vastly superior mind. From what he’d heard, he might put together his plans with just a few pictures. It was a risk he had to take.

The computer informed him that the room had begun to fill up. He waited, it wasn’t time yet. He could be patient, he’d a long time to perfect the art. Longer than any being alive. Finally, he heard Admiral Marcus begin to speak through the bug he had personally installed in that room. He fired up the engines just as heard a voice ask, “What’s he doing with that briefcase?”

Harrison shook his head, it had to be him. Suspicions confirmed when another voice chimed in, “Kirk, please.” Harrison shook his head, these people really didn’t know what they had in their hands.

Slowly, he pulled the ship up to the level of the room and again met eyes with the young man who had figured out his next move in five minutes. He couldn’t hear what he said, but everyone dove for the floor. Harrison started firing, miraculously, Kirk wasn’t hit instead he ran around a pillar. Harrison kept firing and never noticed the other man throw a fire extinguisher hose out a broken window and through an engine. It was time to go, he locked eyes again with the man as he beamed out. It was time to leave. He was sure he would be found, but it would be under his own terms. Marcus was a fool.

* * *

McCoy stumbled home from the royal mess that was the Daystrom Institute. He saw Jim and Spock, realizing they were unhurt, he hurried to find who needed his help. Unfortunately, Pike was beyond anyone’s help as were several other Captains. Marcus was one lucky bastard, he was unhurt.

Bones opened the door to the apartment he shared with Jim. Everyone knew they were lovers, and this seemed a logical step while they were on Earth. He set his kit down and headed for the bedroom. Sure enough, Jim lay in bed with his back to the door and on his side, he was curled into a fetal position. Bones stripped and carefully slid under the covers behind him. He could feel the bed shaking from the sobs Jim had held since leaving the catastrophe that was that meeting. McCoy rolled over, spooning him from behind and kissing his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulders to hold him. He knew Jim hated showing emotions to others in public and allowed the man his private grief.

Soon, Bones managed to get Jim to unwind from his curled position and coaxed him to roll over. Jim lay with his head on Bones’ chest as neither said nothing. Bones would check him out in the morning, but for now, this was what was needed. Jim pushed himself up and kissed Bones’ lips. Bones sighed as he returned the kiss and continued to pet Jim and cuddle him. They had known each other for four years, and he knew Jim better than he knew anyone else, even his own ex-wife.

It really didn’t take much coaxing, Jim really needed to relax, and this was the best possible way Bones knew as his fingers trailed up Jim’s hard cock. Jim moaned as he traveled down Bones’ own manhood. Bones watched as Jim closed his eyes and sat there for several moments, enjoying the sensations of having his best friend’s cock up his ass. Bones enjoyed it as well. They moved together, hips and lips clashing as they took as much pleasure out of this moment as they could. That night had been one of pain and loss, this moment was one of reconnecting before they tried to figure out the future.

The next morning when Bones awoke, Jim was gone.

 


	4. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is frustrated, and Kirk is an idiot. What else is new? Don’t own them.

Jim knew he was supposed to report for a physical after the firefight. At least, Bones hoped he did. Frustratingly, there were a LOT of rules and regulations that Jim probably didn’t know since he’d never actually been a cadet. So, when Jim never showed up, or Spock for that matter, Bones started pacing. He looked at Nurse Davis, who looked back at him and shrugged. Addie Davis had taken Christine Chapel’s place after Christine had resigned. It had happened over a misunderstanding with Jim. Even Jim wasn’t quite sure what had made the woman mad. Unfortunately, Bones was convinced it was because Jim was a non-mod.

After several hours of frustrated searching Bones got the comm to report back to the Enterprise. He gave up and headed for the shuttle port. There, lo and behold, he found Jim talking to Spock. Bones glared at both of them. “Jim! You were supposed to report for a physical after last night’s firefight! Where have you been?”

Jim looked exhausted, Bones knew he’d been tossing and turning all night. As they sat in the shuttle Bones attached a monitor to the side of Jim’s face. Jim threatened him to try and get him to take it off. Bones glared at him until he subsided. That occurred when **she** walked into the shuttle. She was a petite blonde who introduced herself as Dr. Carol Wallace. Bones couldn’t help but see the look he gave Carol. He didn’t blame Jim, Carol was extremely good looking. Bones wouldn’t have blamed Jim if he saw a potential mate in the good doctor, he could understand the want to have children. However, it was Spock who appeared to be annoyed by Carol’s sudden appearance.

“You requested another science officer?” Spock inquired.

“No, I did not, but she’s more than welcome to join the crew,” Jim said with the smile Bones all too well. “Are you done with this thing yet?” Jim asked Bones. Bones reached forward and pulled the monitor off Jim’s face before buckling himself in. He stared at the readouts as the shuttle took off. Jim was fine, as Bones expected. He leaned back in the seat and listened as Jim and Carol talked. Bones grinned, this could be interesting, if they all survived this trip, anyway. Bones felt a cold shudder run down his back as he looked at Jim. A momentary flash of him opening a body back and Jim’s cold, dead face lying underneath played before his eyes for seconds. Bones shook his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

They met back in their quarters. It would be a few hours before they reached the edge of Klingon space. Bones shook his head remembering the shuttle Jim and Spock planned on using to get Harrison. Mudd had been probably the most interesting character they had ever met. He was a non-mod who had taken advantage of being off the grid and had some pretty shady business dealings. Selling women to lonely miners was pretty despicable though…

Bones watched as Jim sat down on their bed, pulling off his shoes, “What do you think of Carol?”

“Jim, if you’re thinking about children, I’m okay with that. I can understand it. I am confused about one thing though, why did you fire Scotty?”

“I didn’t, he quit,” Jim responded. “Besides, you never know when we might need someone on the outside on this trip.” Bones stared at him as Jim lay down for the short nap he needed. Bones joined him with a sigh.

* * *

Harrison stared across the desolate landscape. This was not how he had pictured being on another planet, but things changed over the many years of his life. Earth had changed a lot, that was to be expected. That it had truly unified was shocking. That there were still people who plotted and planned, not so much.

So far these primitives had not detected his presence on his planet. He wasn’t that surprised. Klingons were a brutal, passionate, and violent race. They didn’t pretend to be anything else. There were individuals who tried to be something else, but they were honestly refreshing in their violence. His comm went off.

Harrison opened it, not really paying attention to the voice until he heard something that froze his blood, “…the most advanced photon torpedoes at our disposal that we will fire at your position.”

Harrison closed his eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening. He looked up to see a strange ship fly overhead with three patrol craft zeroing in on its position. It was time to prepare. He would do what he had to do.

* * *

Really? A fight? Of all the possible times to start a fight, flying through Klingon space toward Qo’noS was probably the worst possible time. Jim shook his head, “Look, I get it, you’re pissed. Could you **please** do this another time?”

Jim could practically feel the glare coming from Uhura, even though she was facing away from him. Jim sighed as he tried to avoid the Klingon patrols. His stomach clenched as they were ordered to land. He became even more fearful as he let Uhura go out and talk to the Klingons. Spock and the others didn’t seem to notice his anxiety until he went out after her. The Klingon grabbing her throat and drew the knife. What none of them expected was the phaser fire appearing from seemingly nowhere taking out the Klingons.

The next moments were a blur as he fought to stay alive and keep his people alive. He only lost one fortunately. “Tell me, how many torpedoes do you have?” Jim and Spock looked at each other. “Please, I need to know!”

Harrison closed his eyes as Spock responded, “We have 72 of the newest advanced torpedoes.”

Harrison threw down his weapon, “I surrender.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I’ve changed this slightly. Again, for the sake of the story. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Face-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison makes Jim an offer he sees the younger man can’t refuse. Don’t own them.

“Put your arm through the hole, please,” Bones informed the prisoner. Khan stared at him with his intensely blue eyes. Bones sighed as he drew blood from his arm.

“I’m amazed, Doctor. You’re clearly genetically superior to your Captain, yet you follow him. Why is that?” Khan asked, genuinely curious.

“Because he’s proven himself time and time again, Harrison. He’s more than the sum of his DNA,” Bones told him.

Harrison nodded, he’d thought as much. His challenge to Kirk, open one of the torpedoes and investigate some coordinates clearly made the younger man think. The Vulcan’s attempt to dissuade him, and the Doctor’s trying to make Jim not listen to him, were amusing. If the Captain did not listen to him, they were all dead.

* * *

Jim and Bones looked at each other in the turbolift, “You called Scotty.” Bones’ tone was flat.

“I told you having someone on the outside might come in handy. He was one of the few people who didn’t judge me because of the circumstances of my birth.” Bones winced, remembering their own first encounter in Iowa.

Bones walked over to Jim and kissed him, “Jim, please, listen to me, not Harrison. Don’t do anything more foolish than this situation has already made us.”

Jim returned the kiss, “I need to talk to Dr. ‘Wallace’. You’ll be alright?” Bones nodded as they exited the turbolift. Hours later he found Jim calling him, “Hey, Bones, can you join Carol down on a planetoid opening the torpedo. She thinks you can help with this delicate situation.”

“So, it’s Carol now, is it?” Bones teased. Silence greeted the question, “Alright, I’ll meet her down in the shuttle bay. Is there anything I should know?” he whispered. Jim shook his head before moving in for another kiss. This lasted long enough for the turbolift doors to open and Bones to exit onto the deck of the shuttle bay. Bones ogled Carol, he couldn’t help it, he was a man, and he never noticed the lift off of the shuttle. He did notice the touch down, mostly because he was now the cargo carrier. He grunted as he picked it up and they headed out toward the torpedo. “Ya know,” he quipped, “when I pictured myself getting away with a beautiful woman, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Bones chuckled as he heard Jim groan over the comm, “Bones, this isn’t the time to flirt!” Carol shot him a look that caused him to laugh even more.

They got down to work, and Carol looked at Bones, “You know, he got a look at me in the shuttle wearing just my underwear.”

“I’d be surprised if he didn’t, you are a beautiful woman,” Bones said just before inserting his arm into the torpedo. This turned out to be a bad move as the door closed on his arm and the torpedo started its countdown to detonation. Bones panicked, telling Jim to beam Carol up out of danger. She absolutely refused, desperately trying to disarm the torpedo. She finally pulled the timer out of it and it stopped, and to door let go. “Oh, that’s gonna leave a mark,” Bones muttered just before he heard Carol gasp. He got up and looked inside, “Jim,” he said, “you’re going to want to see this.

On the way up Bones couldn’t help but ask, “So, you’re Admiral Marcus’ daughter?”

“Yes,” came the tight reply.

“So how is it you have a British accent, and he doesn’t?”

Carol sighed, “My parents entered into a marriage contract. The initial contract was for five years, their marriage lasted for one more five year contract. My mother, who is English, reared me, and my brother, Ben, was reared by my father. My father made sure neither of us wanted for anything. He even made sure he saw me when I was on vacation from school. Mother still lives in Bristol. I came aboard because my father became strange and distant after last year’s incident with Nero. It doesn’t help that he was incensed that Kirk was promoted to Captain.”

“He didn’t approve of Jim’s promotion, or that he’s a non-mod?” Bones asked.

Carol gave him a wry grin, “It’s the non-mod bit. He just can’t understand that such extreme intelligence could happen naturally.” Bones opened his mouth, “I did point out several natural geniuses: Albert Einstein, Carl Sagan, and Neil De Grasse Tysson among them. It didn’t help. Here we are.” They landed and Jim was immediately on board the shuttle looking at the torpedo.

“Is he alive?” Jim asked.

“Oh, yes, quite alive. I suppose we could wake him up, but it would take a while before we could do it before killing him,” Bones answered.

“Is it that advanced?” Jim asked.

Carol and Bones looked at each other, “No, Captain, it’s actually primitive. This is used for deep space exploration. We haven’t needed this since Zephram Cochrane discovered warp drive two hundredish years ago. He’s roughly three hundred years old.”

Comprehension dawned on Kirk’s face as he turned on his heel and left the shuttlecraft. Bones quickly followed him as they stormed into the brig. “Who are you, really?” Jim demanded. “And why is there a three hundred year old man in that torpedo?”

The man in the cell stood and approached them, “Do you know how much of a threat you are to Marcus? I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t mean for you to survive this.”

“What…” Bones began.

“My name is Khan. I am the last of the super-genetically engineered humans. The only thing that was outlawed with genetic modification laws of the twenty-first century. I am better than all of them, Captain. All of those torpedoes contain my crew who are also better than everyone on this planet. Frankly, Captain, you could do better than this.”

“What do you mean? You killed innocent men and women…”

“They weren’t innocent, Captain. I’m making you an offer, Captain. Join me, I could use you and I promise you I won’t look down on you. You are a treasure that few recognize,” Khan’s eyes flicked to Bones.

“Bridge to Captain Kirk,” Spock’s voice interrupted them.

Jim opened his comm, “Kirk here.”

“There’s a ship approaching us in warp space.”

“Is it from Qo’noS?”

“No, Captain, it appears to be coming from Earth,” Jim looked up to see Khan nodding his head.

“I’ll be right up, Spock,” he studied Khan for a moment. “I’ll think about it,” he said softly to the to the man before leaving the brig, Bones following closely on his heels.


	6. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told, mostly, from Spocks’ POV, and I do mean that in the plural sense of the name. Don’t own them.

Kirk stared across the distance at Admiral Marcus’ cruel visage on the screen. “Kirk, I don’t care what they say. You should never have been given command of the Enterprise. You and every other non-mod on that ship don’t belong there.”

“Sir, I’ll beam myself and Khan over, please, spare my ship,” Jim begged.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I never planned on sparing your ship,” Macus said before cutting off the communication.

Spock watched as Kirk turned back toward the bridge crew, “I’m sorry.” Then, nothing happened. Everyone stood in various states of prayer and disbelief as the ship that was trying to destroy them, didn’t.

Then, Jim’s comm went off, “Are ye there, Jim? Guess what I found in orbit around Jupiter!” Cries of relief and cheers went up around the bridge at the sound of their wayward Chief Engineer.

“Scotty! I have never been more glad to hear your voice!”

“I know, Jim, but ye’re gonna hae ta come on o’er. We only have a limited amount of time before she’s ready open fire. I cannae stop her forever!”

“On my way!” Jim replied running for the turbolift. Spock followed.

“Captain, wait, where are you going?” Spock asked as Jim gave him command.

“To make a deal with the devil,” Jim muttered. Spock raised an eyebrow. “Look Spock, I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what they expect me to do. I just know what I can do, and I’m going over there to stop Admiral Marcus and save this crew.”

Spock took a deep breath, “We need you here, Jim.”

Kirk looked at the Vulcan with sadness in his eyes, “You’re here, you can do it, Spock. Do what you need to to save their lives. I’ll do what I can on the other end.” With that Jim turned on his heel and left. Spock wondered briefly if he would ever see him again, or if he would lose yet another Captain to this madness.

As Spock reentered the bridge, and idea occurred to him, “Lieutenant,” he said, approaching Uhura. “Can you get a communication to New Vulcan?”

Uhura looked at him, startled, “I can try.” Spock nodded. It was time a far more experienced mind entered the fray

_New Vulcan_

Spock sighed as he surveyed the settlement springing up around him. He never thought that he would have to help rebuild Vulcan, but then again, he’d lived a very long life. Sarek was currently on Earth visiting friends in Switzerland. It was strange to refer to a man many years younger than he as his father, but he was. He heard the beep of the communications equipment in the background. He ignored it as an aid answered it.

“Ambassador,” the aid approached spoke, “you have a call from Earth.”

“Ambassador Sarek?” he asked.

“No, Ambassador, it’s…you,” the aid replied. Spock turned to look at the young Vulcan before striding off for the console. Circumstances had to be dire for Spock to contact him.

The screen cleared as Spock looked upon the bridge he remembered so well and people long since gone. He saw Sulu, Spock, McCoy and Uhura standing there, many gaping at him. “Mr. Spock,” he finally said, breaking the silence.

“Mr. Spock,” his counterpart replied. “Did you, in your voyages, ever encounter a man named Khan?”

Spock barely held his impassive face as the name wracked through his mind. He took a deep breath, then another. Khan, he had hoped never to hear that name again, “As you know I have vowed never to give you information that might influence you. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone.” Spock nodded in understanding, “That being said, Khan is the most diabolical foe I and my counterparts on the Enterprise ever faced. He is ruthless and cunning and will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you in pursuit of whatever goal he has set himself.”

The other Spock let out his breath that he had been unaware he was holding, “Did you defeat him?”

“At great cost, yes,” came the reply.

“How?” Spock then explained the code that had been used against the USS Reliant to make her drop her shields. Spock thanked his counterpart before they severed the connection. Spock turned back to the landscape behind him and surveyed the homes rising in the distance. He feared that this Spock would not live long enough to come and see his new home.

_USS Enterprise_

McCoy watched as Spock’s face grew thoughtful. Then, the Vulcan turned to face the Doctor, “Doctor, I have a job for you and your medical staff. One that you recently performed with Dr. Marcus.” McCoy suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

The next two hours seemed to stretch out for days as Spock watched Khan beat Jim up and transport the torpedoes over to the Vengeance. Then he found himself strapped in to the chair as the ship tumbled end over end toward the Earth. Everyone was trying everything they could to keep to right the ship, the only consolation being that the Vengeance was now as mortally wounded as they. Then, prayers appeared to be answered as Sulu regained control of the ship and pulled her up from her tumble through the atmosphere. Everyone breathed sighs of relief as a voice came over the comm, “Engineering to Bridge”

“Mr. Scott,” Spock replied.

“Sir, ye’d better get down here, better hurry,” came the pained reply.

Spock ripped himself from the chair and hurried past Uhura, not caring who saw him running. He entered Engineering to find Scott working at a console, and calling Sickbay, telling them to bring a bodybag. “Open it,” Spock commanded irrationally.

“I cannae do that, Sir, the radiation will kill us all. I’m doin’ all I can ta bring down the levels in there…” his voice trailed off. There was nothing anyone could do to stop what was happening inside the warp core chamber.

Spock dropped to his knees and peered at Kirk. The other man was breathing hard and in obvious pain as he propped himself against the inside bulkhead. Spock was surprised that Jim’s eyes were closed as he reached up for the lever to close the inner most door. His hand dropped as if it was too much for him. Spock tried to will him into looking through the glass toward him. Whatever he did appeared to work ask Jim’s face turned to him and his blue eyes opened, “How’s the ship?”

Spock nodded, the Captain’s first and foremost duty, “Out of danger, you saved us all.”

Jim nodded, “That was a nice trick. Saved us all as well.”

“It is what you would’ve done,” Spock replied.

“And this…this is what you would have done, it’s only logical,” Kirk coughed as he tried to catch his breath, “I need you to know why I went back for you, why I couldn’t let you die.”

“Because you are my friend,” it was half-whisper, half-prayer. Kirk nodded again before using the last of his strength to lift his hand to the glass. Spock reciprocated with the Vulcan salute. Jim’s hand tried to copy it, and then it was done. He was gone. Jim’s eyes turned away from the Vulcan and stared up at the ceiling, the hand slipping from the glass. Spock could feel the rage building up inside him as he watched the only person who had tried to be his friend die. “KHAAAAAAAN!”

_Sickbay_

McCoy looked up from treating Dr. Marcus’ broken leg. M’benga had left with other minutes earlier for Engineering with yet another bodybag, and they were waiting for them to return. “Jim?” he asked.

Marcus looked at him, “Pardon?”

“I’m sorry, I thought I heard Jim’s voice,” he said with a half-sardonic grin. He glanced around not seeing his friend and Captain. “Guess I’m hearing things today.” Carol returned the smile, knowing exactly what he meant.


	7. The Senselessness of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few wars are fought that are not senseless at their core. Even World War II was fought over the senseless need for someone to control other people’s lives, and deaths. Don’t own them.

Geoffrey had been a doctor for many years, almost as many as McCoy. He too, had entered the Academy as a Doctor and had seen many deaths since he had started practicing medicine. While many were such that no one could stop them, old age being among them, he never stopped thinking how senseless most of them were. His second year of practice he had started treating non-mods, whether or not they could pay for the services. He too remembered the long years of slavery that many parts of the world had one time practiced. He had even secretly cheered when Kirk became Captain of the Enterprise, and he had started a relationship with the only other non-mod on the ship, Annaliese.

Geoff had gone to Engineering knowing someone was dying, or had died. No one told him who it was. When Hendorff and Scotty exited the Warp Core Chamber, gently handling the Captain’s body, Geoff went into shock. This was the last person he expected to be pronouncing dead. He did as Starfleet dictates commanded, and reached down to close the Captain’s eyes. Even he found the color of the man’s eyes startling, and he took a moment to look at them one last time. He sighed as he zipped up the body bag before calling Sickbay, “Leonard, we’re on our way down with…the body.”

“Thank you, Geoff,” came the calm reply. He didn’t know yet that his friend was dead. They picked up the bag and carried it down the corridors. People still harried by the ordeal of the falling ship found themselves straightening up to attention as their Captain passed them for the last time. One even managed a salute. Geoff even heard the whispers that the Vengeance had crashed into San Francisco and Spock had gone down to find Khan. Geoff shook those voices off as they entered the turbolift and proceeded to Sickbay.

They gently placed the bag on the bed and Geoff walked over to Leonard, who was monitoring the cryotubes, “Leonard, we need you to make the final call on this one.”

“You can do this, Geoff,” McCoy said irritably.

Geoff sighed, “No, Leonard, it needs to be you.”

McCoy looked at him quizzically as he nodded and walked over to the bag. He looked around before opening the bag and his entire world came crashing down around him. Jim’s body, still and unmoving, lay there. McCoy couldn’t even see his eyes. He looked around to see Scotty crying and he shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. Reality crashed in around him as he stumbled to a chair next to the dead tribble and sat, hard. He put his head in his hand and would have started to weep if another noise had not distracted: the sounds of vital signs starting up beside him and the no-so-dead tribble starting to coo. “GET ME A CRYOTUBE! NOW!!!!”

_Zurich, Switzerland_

Sarek was in his hotel room when reports started to filter in of the events of the day.

_Reports have it that a battle was fought over the Earth and the results were a badly damaged starship and another that has ploughed into San Francisco. Unconfirmed sources say that one of the ships was the USS Enterprise, and at least one of her command staff is dead._ Fear shot through Sarek as he watched the screen with growing horror, _One person survived the crash of the other ship and has been apprehended by a Starfleet Officer said to be another member of the Command Staff. While the battle is over, many wounded are being transferred to other fleet hospitals, as the one here was badly damaged._

Sarek knew where to go. There was a Starfleet Hospital here in Zurich. He barely waited for his aid to get his car before hurrying to it. He got there in time to find Dr. McCoy and several nurses exit a shuttle with a cryotube in tow. Sarek approached them, afraid of whom he might find in the tube. McCoy looked at him, and recognized him. He stepped back so the Ambassador could see that it was not Spock locked in a moment between life and death.

McCoy turned a grim smile on Sarek, “Spock was injured, but is doing fine. I suspect he’s still on the Enterprise.”

“What about Kirk?” Sarek asked, finally finding his voice.

“He died saving the ship,” came the reply. “I might be able to correct it, but, it’s a longshot.” McCoy looked up at the Ambassador, “I have to try.”

Sarek nodded, he knew what the other man meant, “Let me know how he does. I owe him my son’s life.”

_Later that night_

Sarek had been the first to the waiting room. Starfleet wasn’t demanding his attention, unlike Spock and the others on the Enterprise. So, he helped McCoy in the long vigil. Neither said a word for many hours as they waited, hoping the Khan’s blood would work. McCoy was asleep when the life support systems on the bed turned off and the monitoring systems turned themselves on. Sarek shook the other man awake.

McCoy surged out of the chair and onto his feet and manually took the vitals that the biobed was already telling him, James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise, was no longer dead. Sarek noticed the tears falling down the other man’s cheek. “I’ll go to San Francisco, and tell Starfleet and his friends what’s occurred.”

McCoy looked up at him, “Thank you.”

_San Francisco_

The Command Staff gathered around Sarek with Admirals Archer and Komack in tow to hear his news. Uhura and Marcus broke out into tears while the others, except Spock, smiled. Archer, however, looked troubled. “What is it, Admiral?” Sarek finally asked.

“Khan has demanded to see Kirk when he’s recovered. He made these demands hours ago, before…” Archer’s voice trailed off.

“Hours before Kirk rejoined the living?” Sarek asked.

“Yes, it troubles me. I don’t think we’ll be able to classify Kirk as a non-mod after this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, the elephant in the room. Has Khan’s blood sufficiently altered Kirk’s genetic code so that he is now a modified human being, or a super being? We’ll find ou!


	8. Suspended in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim hovers between life and death, and those who love him are stuck waiting. Including someone Jim never thought to see again. Don’t own them.

Bones looked up from the chair in which he occupied. The biobed’s steady beep as Jim’s heartbeat sounded for everyone to hear. It was almost as loud as the ventilator that kept Jim breathing. A lung had collapsed earlier that day, and Bones had had no choice but to put him on a machine to help him breathe. Two days earlier Jim had been dead.

Admiral Jonathan Archer, legendary Captain of the first Starship Enterprise, stood there. He watched as Jim breathe. He sighed, “I’m a non-mod myself.” Bones stared at the old man. “I was before all those insane laws and the practice of genetic modification became standard. When Jim became Captain of the Enterprise, I was proud, almost as proud as Chris.”

Bones waited. Whatever this man had to say, it would come at its own time, “We’re going to give him back the Enterprise, he just needs to survive. Khan wants to see him.”

Bones’ jaw dropped open, “He caused his death!”

Archer raised a hand, “If you remember correctly, Admiral Marcus had more to do with that than Khan. He said he’ll accept our verdict if we let him see Jim and one Lucille Harewood. They have something in common, Khan’s blood was used to save both of their lives. I think he sees both of them as parts of his family now, maybe.”

“Has he seen Ms. Harewood?” Bones asked.

“Yes, and she’s thriving. Her records have been changed to reflect her new status. Legislation recently passed rescinding laws barring non-mods from all the jobs they couldn’t hold. Now comes the hard part, beating it into the heads of those who want to keep the status quo. Not unlike two hundred years ago when the first black man became President of the United States. A lot of people kept hounding him, not because he was a bad president, but because he was black. You, Jim and Annalise represent our future, and people need to realize that.”

Jon turned a sardonic grin on the doctor, “I know, I’m preaching to the choir so to speak. Khan will see Jim, and then we’ll see what happens from there. There will be security there.”

“Security!” Bones nearly blew up.

“We’re considering waking up his crew if we can to some sort of agreement. Jim needs a bodyguard, believe it or not. Section 31 is real, and alive, and they’ve made several attempts to enter the hospital to get at Jim. Nobody’s going to get passed one of Khan’s people. Keep him alive, Dr. McCoy, for everyone’s sake, please,” Archer turned and left leaving Bones to pick his jaw up off the floor. The next day, a woman in nondescript clothing stationed herself outside Jim’s doorway. She never interfered, but she kept a close eye on everyone who entered the room. Although, Bones swore she enjoyed frisking Chekov, she didn’t frisk anyone else. The glint in Chekov’s eye spoke volumes about what he felt about her attentions. Okay, Bones couldn’t blame her, Chekov was cute.

* * *

Spock sighed as he exited his latest meeting with Starfleet Admiralty. He was headed back to Zurich, he wanted to physically check up on the Captain. They’d told him about Khan and his requests. Spock wasn’t particularly interested in Khan, he had tried to kill the man earlier that week. Uhura met up with him as he exited Starfleet HQ. “McCoy had to put him on a ventilator, today. Problems with one of his lungs.”

Spock didn’t ask who, he knew. They walked toward the shuttleport, which was mercifully located on the Academy grounds. It made it easier to avoid the reporters. Suddenly, Spock stopped. “I understand they’ve built a makeshift memorial,” he said softly.

“Yes, down near Golden Gate Park,” Uhura responded. “Why do you ask?”

Spock changed course and managed to flag down a harried Starfleet Marine Private and get him a car. The man drove them to the Memorial. A plaque had been erected with names and pictures of those missing in San Francisco pleading for anyone with information to contact them. In the distance, Spock could see giant earth moving equipment working diligently, trying to make room to find people, perhaps still alive. He moved further and found pictures of those who had died and flowers and various religious symbols around them. One of the pictures was of Jim. One of the people standing there looked incredibly like Jim. “Pardon me,” Spock spoke to the man. “Who are you?”

The man turned green eyes on the Vulcan, another color of the human spectrum Spock did not expect, “I am Sam, Sam Kirk. Who are you?”

“I am Commander Spock, this is Lieutenant Uhura, we’re from the Enterprise,” Spock started.

“Starfleet, should’ve known. You killed my brother like you killed my parents,” Sam whispered.

“He’s not dead,” Uhura whispered. Sam turned to face her. “He’s very, very ill. You should come with us.” She took his arm and steered them back to the car.

Sam resisted, trying to pull away, “I shouldn’t. We parted on very bad terms. I blamed him for taking away my only chance at a family, when all he did was save me from a bad situation.”

“So?” Uhura said. “Make it up to him. Come see him.

* * *

Bones, Spock, and Uhura watched as Sam spoke to Jim for the first time in years, “Jimmy, I’m sorry. You were just trying to protect me, just as I should have protected you. I love you. What you did has opened up opportunities…” Sam looked down at the bed.

They watched incredulously as Jim briefly opened his eyes. Pain and exhaustion clouded the blue irises as he looked at his brother and then closed them again. A hand reached out and squeezed one of Sam’s before dropping back to the sheets. The machines kept their even measure of Jim’s life. “I have no skills, no prospects, just a whole new world open to me, and I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Sam whispered.

Another voice joined his, “Join Starfleet.” They turned to find Admiral Archer standing in the doorway, “We could use another Kirk. Enlist, go to Boot Camp. You can work your way up from there with our training, and maybe even become an officer.”

Uhura broke into a wide smile as Sam nodded his head. Meanwhile the steady beat of machines kept watch in the background.


	9. Things Are Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is experiencing it all. Don’t own them.

Three days after Sam came to see Jim, Jim was still on the ventilator. Bones despaired that Jim would wake up much less get off the vent. He found himself running a hand through Jim’s hair and begging Jim to come back to him. “I don’t think I could do it without you, Jim. Please, don’t leave me,” he whispered. That night, with Sam keeping watch and M’Benga promising to stay the night with Jim, Bones went back to San Francisco and entered the apartment Starfleet had given him. He washed up, took a long, hot shower, and went to sleep.

When he awoke his communicator was quiet, and had been all night. He breathed a sigh of relief as he showered, shaved, dressed, and headed back to Zurich. On his way out he saw the destruction around him, amazed that much of the Academy and the grounds had been spared where the city had taken massive damage. It would be months before he could transfer Jim back to San Francisco. He was going to think positively about this. When he arrived at the hospital, however, Jim was gone.

Bones panicked, going to the Nurse’s Station demanding to know where Jim was. The nurse looked at him nonplussed before Sam emerged from the break room with two cups of coffee, “Relax, Doc, Geoff took him off the vent early this morning. Apparently Jimmy started fighting it, and the Doctor said that was positive. He took Jimmy down to have some tests run. See what might need to be done before Jimmy wakes up.”

Bones nodded his head and found himself replying, “You’re right, of course, Geoff knows what he’s doing.”

“He’s a good doctor. Coffee?” he asked, thrusting the styrofoam cup into Bones’ hands.

“Thank you,” Bones replied as they entered Jim’s room. “Have you decided what you’re going to do?”

“I’m going to San Francisco tonight to start the tests they give you to enlist. You know, where you’d make a good fit. I’d like to study Botany.”

“Really, should hook you up with Sulu. He’s infamous for his plants,” Bones said with a grin, remembering an encounter with a genetically engineered Venus Fly Trap that had no business being as big as it was.

Sam laid a hand on Bones’ shoulder, “He’s going to be fine, you’ll see. Jimmy’s tough.” Bones nodded with a hitch in his breath. “You two lovers?” he asked. Bones nodded. Sam smiled, “I’m glad he’s found someone.”

The wait was almost unbearable. As Bones was about to go ask one of the nurses if they’re had been any word, his PADD beeped at him. He pulled it out and opened up the message on it:

_Leonard,_

_Sam has hopefully told you by now what’s going on. The neurologist suggests that we slowly bring Jim out of the coma. He should be out be the end of next week. He has injuries that you will find in the attached report that should be operated on before he awakens. The other doctors tell me that you pulled a miracle, Jim is going to live. We’re on our way up._

_Geoff_

Bones looked over at Sam, “They’re on their way back, Jim’s going to be fine. He should wake up next week.”

“Good,” a voice sounded from the doorway. Khan entered the room followed by two more people. “I told you he would be.”

Bones looked at him, “I don’t trust you.”

“Good, you have no reason to. Keep those instincts and they will serve you well. I mean you and the Captain no harm.”

“I do appreciate the bodyguards. Although having to treat broken bones due to their enthusiasm has been disconcerting.”

“Doctor, I have come to an agreement with Starfleet. You have nothing to fear from me. You will be safer on the Enterprise than you will be here,” he paused as Jim reentered his room. Khan loomed over the bed as he was comfortable settled, “Live Kirk. We have a lot to talk about.”

If Bones hadn’t been there, he would never have believed what he saw next. Jim’s fist flew out and connected with Khan’s chin knocking the other man to the floor with its force. Bones stood stalk still as Khan shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. “I deserved that,” he replied. “I won’t deny it. If you had any doubt he’s still in there, Doctor, that should erase it.”

They left, everyone left that night. They would be back the next day. Slowly, Bones closed the door to the room, asking the nurse’s that they not be disturbed, and stripped down to his underwear and t-shirt. He slowly moved Jim over onto his side and slipped in behind him. He hung an arm over Jim’s waist and kissed Jim’s shoulder. “It’s me, Jim, Bones. I just wanted some alone time with you,” Bones felt a soft pat on his arm as Jim responded vaguely.

“It’ll be a long week, but we look forward to seeing your baby blues again.”


	10. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In more ways than one. Don’t own them.

Bones gradually woke up. He felt warm, safe, and secure. He also felt married, which was really weird considering that he wasn’t married. The world also gradually intruded into his consciousness. First the steady beeps of the machines surrounding him first penetrated his hearing. The feel of Jim beside him and under his arm came next, and the feel of someone looking at him was the last thing that made it through before he opened his eyes.

There, beside the bed, was the oldest Vulcan he had ever seen in his life. “Spock,” he said softly. It was he admitted, illogical. Jim wasn’t going to wake up if someone shouted in his ear. The old man nodded his head before brushing Jim’s face with his fingertips. Bones held his breath.

“He’s afraid. He’s also in a bit of pain,” Spock told him.

“Does he want something for it?” McCoy asked tightening his hold on Jim.

“He would appreciate it, yes. He also wants to know if he really needs surgery,” Spock told him.

“Yes, Jim, you need it,” Bones responded, stroking Jim’s back softly. “You’ll be up sooner if we operate on the broken bones among other things.”

After a moment Spock nodded, “He understands. He thanks you.”

Tears filled Bones’ eyes, “You’re welcome, Jim.” Elder Spock turned toward the door, “Spock, thank you.”

Spock turned back to them, “You are welcome, Dr. McCoy.” Spock closed the door behind him.

Bones sighed as he hugged Jim to him one more time before slipping out of bed and turning Jim onto his back. “I’m sorry, Jim, this is the best way I know how to make you better,” he said running his hand through Jim’s hair. Bones went into the bathroom to shower and shave, and to change clothes. He exited the bathroom ready to start Jim’s long road to recovery when he encountered Scotty.

“So, he really is alive,” Scotty whispered. Bones looked at him sympathetically. Scotty had been there when Jim died. He’d been there the entire time. “I was afraid to come and look.”

Scotty looked bad himself. He still had the black eye Jim gave him before he strapped Scotty into a chair and raced into the warp core. “Hey, let me look at those. They look painful.”

“No’ as painful as waking to seeing him crawl toward the door and knowing I couldnae open the door,” Scotty said. He glanced back at Bones and let himself be led to a chair.

“Look, I know what damage Jim’s right hook can do,” Bones said. “You have a hairline fracture of your jaw also, it’s newer than the black eye. Have you been brawling?”

Scotty managed to look sheepish, “Aye, went home to Scotland and ran into some men who were putting down the Enterprise.” He wiggled his jaw, “Even tha’ dinnae get my ire up. They made disparaging remarks about Jim, though, then I started throwin’ punches. Hendorff was there too and he joined in. He managed ta make sure tha’ they got more than they gave.”

“Hendorff?” Bones asked, unable to place the name.

Scotty chuckled, “Cupcake.”

Bones found his chair and sat down. He started laughing. “Thank you, that’s the first time I’ve laughed in days.” Scotty nodded as if he had been planning it the whole time.

* * *

Bones hovered. That was the only word for it. Spock stood serenely at the back of the room while the rest of the crew waited impatiently for word in the waiting room. Bones watched the vital signs as everything continued to pick up as Jim inched toward consciousness. Finally, Jim gasped as he opened his eyes. He blearily looked around, taking in his surroundings. “Oh, don’t be so melodramatic, you were barely dead. It was the transfusion that really kicked your butt. You were out for two weeks.”

“Transfusion?” Jim asked, mind clearly not engaged.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen someone’s immunity levels rise so fast, it was fascinating!”

“Khan?”

“Tell me. Are you feeling homicidal, power hungry, egomaniacal?”

“No more than usual. How’d you catch him,” Jim’s brain was clearly finally kicking in.

“I didn’t,” Bones said turning back to look at Spock.

“You saved my life,” Jim whispered.

“Uhura and I had something to do with it, ya know,” Bones replied. Bones nearly burst into laughter as one of Jim’s eyebrows quirked at him.

“You saved my life, Captain, and the lives of…”

“Spock just, thank you,” Jim interrupted him.

“You are welcome, Jim,” Spock replied causing Bones to do a double take. There was a rush on the room as everyone tried to enter the room all at the same time. Jim laughed as he took in his crew once again, piled up on the floor. Admirals Archer and Barnett and Sam came right behind them.

Jim gasped, “It wasn’t a dream, you’re really here.”

“Yeah, for a little while. I’m headed for Starfleet Boot Camp in two days.”

Jim nodded his head, “Good.” Jim started to yawn, triggering everyone exited the room.

“When are you going to tell him…” he heard Archer ask Bones. He never heard the response as they all left.

“Tell me what?” Jim asked as Bones reentered the room.

Bones wasn’t prepared for this conversation, “Jim, Khan’s blood had another effect on you. You’re no longer a non-mod.”

Jim shook his head in disbelief, “How?”

“We’re not really sure. In fact, you’re not a simple, modified human being. You’re more like the genetic supermen that Khan represents,” Bones said. Bones watched as Jim digested this information. “Khan wants to talk to you in a few weeks.”

“Why?” Jim asked.

“It seems that he’ll work for Starfleet on two conditions. First, they wake his crew. Second, he talks to you. No, I don’t know why.”

“I guess we’ll find out when he gets here,” Jim replied. He slipped back to sleep. Honest to goodness sleep as his short bursts of energy came to an end. When he awoke again, it was dark outside, and Bones slept quietly beside him. “Thank you, Bones,” he whispered into the night.


	11. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says. Don’t own them.

“Why don’t I feel like a modified human?” Jim whined as Bones helped him back in bed. Three days of waking up and just sitting in a chair for fifteen minutes wore him out.

“You were sick, Jim, it’s taking time to recover,” Bones said with a sigh. Jim let out a sigh of his own. Bones pulled up the side rail of the bed. “Take a nap, Khan will be here in a couple of hours,” Jim’s face became unreadable.

“Am I really a…superhuman?” Jim asked.

“I’m not sure,” Bones answered honestly. “Your body’s functions will work better than they ever have. We could have children?” Bones mentioned with a sardonic grin.

Jim laughed, “Well, I guess we should start looking for a fertility doctor.” Bones joined in the laughter. Bones pulled the blanket up a little higher as Jim fell asleep. Bones went to the nurse’s station was quiet as he filled out charts. Jim wasn’t his only patient, just his most important one in his mind. He looked up later to discover a young woman of East Indian heritage walking through the ICU, two little girls in tow. “Mrs. Harewood?”

The woman turned to look at him, a haunted expression on her lovely face, “Yes. Dr. McCoy?” Bones nodded. Bones came around and knelt down to look at both girls. Both were solemn, darker than their mother, and both looked very healthy.

The smaller twin stepped forward. Bones could see the port in her shoulder, “I’m Lucille.”

“I’m Leonard, but my friend, Jim, calls me Bones,” Bones said.

“Why?” Lucille and Joy, her twin, asked.

“Because I’m a doctor, and I know about bones,” Bones ad-libbed. Their mother smothered a laugh.

“I’m Rima,” the young woman introduced herself.

“I’ve been told you’ve already met with Khan,” Bones said, leading them to Jim’s room.

“Yes, he can be extremely…charming,” Rima responded. “He was gentle with both girls.” They entered Jim’s room and found him awake, and picking at the blanket covering his lower body. “Captain Kirk,” Rima said.

Jim looked up and gave a quizzical smile. Then memory cleared the puzzled expression, “You must be Mrs. Harewood.” Rima smiled as one of the twins climbed up onto the bed and looked right at him. “And you must be Lucille,” Jim said with a smile.

“Mmmhmmm,” the little girl replied. “Do you understand?” she asked.

Jim reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, “I’m not entirely sure. We’ll see.” Lucille nodded as someone entered the room. Entered wasn’t the right word for it. He stalked into the room like the top predator that he was. Coiled energy barely contained in the tall frame. Black hair framed blue eyes. Sapphire met ice as their eyes collided. Then, Khan’s eyes travelled to the girl sitting at Jim’s side.

“Good, you’re both here,” Khan said. Jim watched as Khan sat in the bedside chair. Back ramrod straight as he ignored the back. “I asked to meet you here because I’ve put mine, and my people’s, future in your hands,” Jim shook his head. “We will work with Starfleet, and you will be our ‘Chief’ so to speak.”

“When the Enterprise launches, I will be millions of light years from Earth,” Jim responded.

“We understand. You will have the opportunity to meet with everyone, and choose an ‘assistant’ if you will. The assistant will be there in your stead,” Khan said.

“Be my voice is what you’re saying,” Jim said.

“Yes,” Khan responded. “Be your voice. You will have one of our own as your bodyguard while you remain on Earth. They will also be on the Enterprise as part of your Security.” Jim nodded. It was quite logical. “I will help Starfleet develop more ships and weapons, but no longer under the guise of Section 31.” Khan suddenly rose, “I look forward to seeing your choice.” Khan turned and left the room.

“Well, that was interesting,” Rima breathed. Bones nodded and Jim sat there thoughtfully. At least that was what Bones thought he was doing until he started snoring. “Come on, girls, let’s leave the Captain to his rest.” She held out her hands and both girls took her hands.

“Am I really going to start school next week?” Lucille’s voice piped up. This jarred Bones’ mind back to one of the gifts Khan’s blood was giving the little girl. The ability to be a normal little girl.

“Yes, Sweetheart, you sure are,” came the reply as the three walked down the hall.

 


End file.
